


Imagine doing a panel with Jared, Jensen, and Misha.

by ayee_san



Series: Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, RPF, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, imagine, supernatural con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san





	Imagine doing a panel with Jared, Jensen, and Misha.

“3 minutes guys.” you hear someone yell from the other room.

You cannot believe you are actually doing this; this is your first con and you have never been more nervous in your entire life, except for that moment when you were waiting for a call from your agent regarding your audition for the show. The writers introduced you to the show last year and you’ve been there ever since.

“Don’t worry,” says Misha as he takes a seat next to you, “I can assure you that it’s going to be entertaining.”

“Yeah, I know that,” you laugh as you recall all their other cons. “I am just worried I will say something wrong, or make a mistake.”

“Don’t worry kid, I know you will do great, they will love you.” Jensen pats your shoulder as he stands behind you. You smile at him; he always knows how to cheer you up.

“Where’s Jared?” you say as you hop off the chair and look around.

“I am here!” You all turn around and see Jared, bagel in one hand, Starbucks in the other. You laugh a little to yourself; gosh, you love those dorks. In such a short time, those people became like a family to you.

“Well, let’s get this show on the road then,” you say as you pull the curtains aside and step on the stage, the crowd cheering as they see you.


End file.
